My Gargoyles screwover
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: I figured I should take a small break from the other stories and then this just popped into my head so enjoy. When in Paris during the world tour Eliza hadn't turned around before finishing her call and starting a new one, this time to her godmother and 'aunt'. A few humourus instances from the pasts are revealed before Eliza spotted Demona and Macbeth walking down the street. T.
1. the calls and dare

**Gargoyles AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and I got this idea from Caffeine withdrawal. What if instead of spotting Demona and Macbeth in Paris Eliza continued her call and then called Maria Chavez the police chief? Watch how that changes EVERYTHING! AU, OOC, and quite possibly some bashing and femslash.)**

"I should probably place a call to either mom and dad or the chief. They should know where I am." Eliza said walking towards a pay telephone and picking up the receiver, knowing that she didn't have any of the currency required.

"Hello operator? Yes I'd like to make a person to person call with Diana and Peter Maza in New York." Eliza said not turning around as she spoke into the phone, therefore not seeing Demona and Macbeth walking down the street right behind her. Eliza heard the three rings before it went to voicemail.

"Hey mom, dad. It's Eliza. I'm in Paris with Goliath and Angela right now although they're asleep. I'll call again whenever I get a chance and please let everyone know that I'm alright, although I have no clue when I'll get home." Eliza said sighing as she left the message before hanging up, only to pick the phone right back up for another try this time with someone she knew would answer.

"Hey operator? Can you patch me through to this number?" Eliza asked before reeling off a small series of numbers from memory when she received and affirmative. Not many knew it but Maria Chavez, the Police Chief of the 23rd precinct was Eliza's godmother and aunt figure. Eliza had known the woman since she was a baby and the number she was calling now was Chavez's personal cell phone, the number of which very very few knew. Eliza smirked as she couldn't wait to hear the Chief's reaction to her calling ever so casually; she really wished she could see it in person.

**At the Manhattan 23****rd**** precinct break room around the same time.**

Police Chief Maria Chavez grinned as she finished off the last of her paperwork for now and went to the break room for some well-deserved coffee. She had just taken the first sip of her coffee and began to make light conversation with Matt Bluestone and Morgan when her personal cell phone rang, drawing her attention immediately. Excusing herself quickly from the conversation Chavez checked the number and was slightly confused when she didn't recognize it but pushed the speaker button as she answered it, just in case it was important such as a ransom or kidnapping notification. Chavez wouldn't doubt it if her eldest godchild and honorary niece, Eliza Maza, was kidnapped or something, that would explain the prolonged and unexplained absence of the woman.

"Maria." Chavez said answering her personal cell as she always did, earning raised eyebrows from Morgan and Bluestone, both of whom quieted down in order to overhear.

"Hey there Chief. How's the paperwork going?" Eliza asked cheerfully and you could almost hear her grin through the phone line. Everything and everyone in the break room stopped at the sound of their missing friends' voice. The shattering of Chavez's plain white coffee mug against the floor snapped everyone out of their shocked state and the others all crowded around the grinning in relief Chief of detectives.

"Eliza! Thank goodness you're alright! Where are you calling from? What happened? You up and disappeared with no reason or warning!" Maria asked forgetting her Chief of detectives' persona as she immediately fell into being just plain old Maria, the woman worried about her eldest goddaughter and niece.

"Sorry bout that Chief. I don't quite know how it happened myself. I went to investigate that guy Morgan found, the one asking for the Gargoyle Goliath, and the minute I got to the park I'm out like a broken light bulb and waking up in a skiff near some strange island. It seems like every time I go to sleep I wake up in that skiff somewhere new. Right now I'm in Paris if you can believe it." Eliza said, wincing slightly as she easily lied to everyone although she knew Maria could tell she was lying or giving a half-truth at least.

"You scared the hell outta all of us here with your sudden disappearing act, detective. How the hell did you wind up in Paris of all places?" Morgan asked causing Eliza to sigh heavily.

"Sorry bout that guys. Not like I meant to take a sudden vacation, and damn if I know Morgan! Hey Matt? Any of the aliens said to be able to transport people by boat in their sleep?" Eliza asked causing a few of the cops to snicker since Bluestone trying to blow the lid off of UFOs and all was well known to all the cops.

"Language Eliza!" Chavez chided on reflex before blinking at all the looks she was getting from her officers.

"Uh? Aunty 'Ria? You do realize I'm a grown woman and a cop right? Cursing is in the job description remember?" Eliza asked slipping into what she usually called the woman when they were off duty easily and without noticing it.

"…I never should have told you that when you were a child." Chavez deadpanned after a moment while the other cops were wondering how close the two women really were.

"Well technically you didn't tell me you told mom, remember? You were baby-sitting me, Derek, and Beth once and cursed when you stubbed your toe on one of Derek's toys and I repeated the curse when mom came home cause I had hit my knee on the coffee table. Then mom rounded on you for cursing in front of children and asked what you had to say for yourself." Eliza responded and Chavez could practically see the detectives smirk over the phone as she scowled slightly.

"I'm still wondering where you got your smart mouth from you know that right Liz?" Chavez asked casually, accidentally slipping into the nickname she had called Eliza by ever since she was a toddler and nearly forgetting where she was at the moment.

"Hmm. Mom and dad insists that I somehow inherited it from you, I thought I told you that before?" Eliza said idly causing Chavez to snort slightly.

"Yeah when you were ten and they tend to blame a lot of your behavior on me." Chavez said causing Eliza to snicker slightly in remembrance of that.

"Probably because you taught me the fine arts of pranking and not getting caught before I was five and then taught me how to curse, how to hold a gun, how to tell friend from foe, how to read someone's body language, how to tell a lie from the truth by just hearing someone's voice, and an ass load of other things that my parents never considered teaching me." Eliza reeled off casually causing Chavez to grin slightly smugly at that, she had often been asked to baby sit Eliza for one reason or another that Chavez finally gave up and turned a spare guest room at her house into Elizas room.

"Good point. I believe that Diana always blames me for you choosing to become a detective as well, the fact that it's a family tradition notwithstanding." Chavez said causing all those around her to merely stare at her, Eliza was one of the best detectives on the force and she was the reason they had her? A whisper of 'Holy hell' from Morgan seemed to sum up everyones feelings quite nicely.

"Mom does. You gave me my first gun, my first detective book, often took me to work with you, and let me help on some of the cases. I think that influenced me more than family tradition, since when have I ever cared about tradition anyhow?" Eliza asked causing Chavez to smirk, boy did she get an earful about that from Peter and Diana at the time but it was worth it. Eliza had been a natural detective even as a toddler.

"Don't remind me, my ears are still ringing from your parents lectures and is that a trick question Liz?" Chavez asked rubbing her ear with one hand as she remembered how badly her ears had rang after those lectures while Eliza snorted slightly.

"What do you think Aunty?" Eliza asked turning to observe the scenery around her and catching a glimpse Demona and Macbeth, walking hand in hand down the side walk a few yards away. Demona glanced back at Eliza and merely smirked at her before pretending to blow her a kiss.

"What the?" Eliza asked aloud interrupting whatever Chavez was about to say.

"Something wrong Liz?" Chavez asked worriedly while all the cops tensed, if something bad happened to one of their own again there would be hell to pay.

"I must be hallucinating or something." Eliza said rubbing at her eyes with her free hand and earning a raised eyebrow from her 'aunt'.

"What makes you say that?" Bluestone asked curiously as he looked at the cell phone in his bosses hand.

"Cause I just saw a woman who's tried to kill me multiple times walking arm in arm with a man that hates her guts down the street. Strangest part is that she saw me and hasn't tried to kill me yet." Eliza said blinking as she looked back to where she had seen Demona and Macbeth going around a corner near the Eifel tower.

"A woman that's tried to kill you is walking down the street arm in arm with a man that hates her guts…Where you drugged or something, detective?" Morgan asked looking at the cellphone weirdly and causing Chavez to clench her teeth at the thought. Eliza was more like a daughter to her than a niece and if someone drugged her the elder woman would raise hell that was for sure.

"Considering she looks much different at night I'd be ready to bet he doesn't exactly recognize her and no, I haven't been drugged as far as I can tell. I'm not groggy, I have all my memories in order, and my three boat mates wouldn't let anyone get close enough to drug me in any case." Eliza said idly as she continued to stare after Demona and Macbeth.

"Boat mates?" Chavez asked wondering if there were any boys she would have to scare away from her 'niece'.

"Yep. There are three of them. Goliath and his daughter Angela and their guard dog Bronx." Eliza said idly as she watched Macbeth glance back at her and say something to Demona who laughed loudly and nodded.

"Good thing he has a daughter or else I'd fly to Paris now and scare him away from you." Chavez commented just as idly causing the other cops to give her startled looks while Eliza snorted slightly over the phone.

"I have no doubts about that. He may be seven feet tall and pure muscle but I'm sure he'd be terrified of you Aunty Ria, especially if you give him that glare and scowl combo that scared off the college's Star Quarterback when he started getting insistent on me dating him." Eliza said her eyes narrowing when Demona turned around and began to walk towards her with a big grin on her face as Macbeth watched on avidly.

"He was lucky I had decided to intervene with only a glare and scowl. If he had gotten any more insistent I would have probably broken his jaw…or hand." Was all Chavez would say on the matter as the cops around her began to slowly back away warily.

"You mean like you did when the Running Back tried to grab me from behind?" Eliza asked her eyebrow lifting slightly as an amused smirk came across her face at the remembrance of that.

"Exactly." Chavez said and by now Demona was right in front of Eliza who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Mind if I ask who why you seem so amused, detective?" Demona practically purred with a French accent as she leaned a little closer to Eliza who stood her ground.

"Hello Demona. I'm merely catching up with my godmother and honorary aunt. Mind if I ask what you're doing walking in the middle of Paris with the man who's tried to kill you and if you can drop the fake accent?" Eliza asked causing everyone on Chavez's side of the phone to fall silent and listen in, just in case Demona tried to do anything to Eliza no matter how unlikely it seemed.

"Nu-uh-uh _Eliza_. You forget my name is Destine during the day and Demona during the night and as for Macbeth…let's just say he doesn't know about my…night life shall we say? Right now however, I have a little dare from mon chere to fulfill and I can never resist a good dare." Demona said tsking slightly and highly aware that Eliza was most likely talking with a human that didn't know of Gargoyles as her voice returned to its usual tone, completely free of the French accent.

"Really? Hm. I may have to try and appease to your dare loving nature next time you try to kill me. So what's the dare? To poison me in broad daylight, try to turn me to stone, or is it a catfight your 'chere' wishes to see? We've done em all _Destine_ and yet I'm still alive and apparently traveling the world right now." Eliza asked knowing that it couldn't be anything too bad since there were other people around that would call the cops in a heartbeat…not to mention that what must be half of the force from 23rd was on the phone.

"My my Eliza. You seem to think I'm solely interested in killing you…not that I blame you of course but none of the above was the dare." Demona said smirking widely since she knew she was going to enjoy this, a lot in fact. Demona absently wondered if Macbeth had a camera ready to record what was about to happen, Eliza's reaction would be hilarious. On the other end of the phone Chavez let out a small almost inaudible growl, someone was out to kill her goddaughter and right now there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Then what was it Destine? Try to have a civil conversation with me for more than ten minutes without either of us trying to rip the others hair out?" Eliza asked with a small snort while Demona couldn't help but snicker slightly at her words.

"As amusing and improbable as it is for either of us to try that, no. That's not the dare either detective." Demona said purring again as she traced a pale finger down Elizas tan cheek.

"Then what is the dare Demona? Don't give me that look either. You call me detective and I'll call you Demona simple as that." Eliza said raising an eyebrow at the slightly pouting gargoyle turned human who's pout quickly turned back into a grin.

"I'll keep that in mind for future reference, detective, but as for the dare. _This_ was the dare." Demona said placing both hands on either side of Elizas face and quickly swooping in to press her dark red lips against Eliza's own tan ones.


	2. TO PARIS! jalapena

**Gargoyles AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"I'll keep that in mind for future reference, detective, but as for the dare. _This_ was the dare." Demona said placing both hands on either side of Elizas face and quickly swooping in to press her dark red lips against Eliza's own tan ones.

For one whole minute Eliza's mind had just shut down in shock at what was happening. Demona, the female gargoyle that has tried to kill her multiple times, was kissing her. Demona was kissing her in the middle of Paris with Macbeth right down the street wolf-whistling and half of the force from 23rd on the other end of the phone that was leaning precariously upon Eliza's shoulders.

"Maza! What's going on Maza?!" Morgan shouted worriedly through the phone while others on the side walk stopped and stared at the two women, Demona with her eyes closed and her hands on the tan womans face and Eliza with her eyes wide open in shock and standing nearly as stiff as a board although her eyes were slowly start to slide shut in pleasure.

"Dude that's hotter than hell!" A teenaged boy shouted staring at the two kissing women, his voice carrying across the phone line and causing Chavez to growl slightly.

"My my detective. If I had known you were so good at it, I would've kissed you sooner. Maybe between all those times I've attacked you and the others. I wonder what your dear Goliath would say about that?" Demona said smirking as she pulled away from a slightly dazed looking Eliza who had to blink for a moment to regain her bearings.

"He'd probably faint from shock, as would the others, despite us being merely friends." Eliza managed to respond slowly and causing Chavez to begin growling audibly, causing all the gaping cops on the other end of the line to back away from her slowly.

"I'm sure. Who knows detective? When I get back to Manhattan I may just drop in your apartment to kiss you again." Demona said smirking at how dazed she had made the detective with a mere kiss.

"That would be better than the time you broke in through the window to try and hit me with a poison dart that was stopped by my badge." Eliza acknowledged while Chavez's growling was becoming even louder as Demona smirked wider.

"We'll just have to see won't we detective? You'd better finish your call now. Your godmother seems to have given the phone to a dog." Demona said glancing at the phone that was precariously perched upon Eliza's shoulder before she began to turn and walk back towards Macbeth, adding a little extra sway to her hips since she knew that Eliza was watching her walk.

"Damn." Eliza muttered barely loud enough to be heard across the phone as she watched Macbeth say something to Demona who grinned before smacking him upside the back of his head playfully.

"What's happening Eliza? Captain is starting to sound a bit like a wolf." Matt asked making sure to stay outside of Chavez's zone of easy reach, especially when she shot him a glare that should have incinerated him if the fact that her eyes were slowly but surely turning golden were any indication. The sudden sound of his voice shocked Eliza into remembering that she had been talking with Chavez before Demona walked up, which caused Eliza to swear in surprise and scramble to catch the phone when it fell from her shoulder.

"The girl that's trying to kill me? Yeah she just walked up and kissed me as a dare from the guy that hates her guts. I think my life just got a hell of a lot stranger." Eliza said still staring off in the direction had vanished around a corner and therefore not really processing the rather unique sound of jaws hitting the tile floor of the 23rd precinct's break room.

"I'll be in Paris as soon as the plane lands." Chavez growled through the phone line before the line went dead, signally that she had hung up.

"Wait what?" Eliza asked turning to look at the phone in her hands startled for a moment, wondering if she had heard her boss and godmother wrong.

"Jalapeña." Eliza said when she realized that her godmother had hung up on. She was not looking forward to explaining all this to Goliath and Angela, especially Goliath. The big guy may be more like a brother or friend but he was overprotective as hell and since his ex-wife was it?- either way since his ex just kissed the woman she was trying to kill last week. Oh hell she wouldn't be able to enter or leave her apartment on her own anymore no matter what time of day it was.

"This will be _fun_ to explain." Elisa said sighing slightly as she hung up the phone and headed back towards the skiff where the others would be waking up soon, not knowing the right this minute Chavez was walking from the 23rd building and heading towards Xanatos Enterprise while talking with Xanatos himself over the phone.

**With Chavez.**

"David? Yes this is Maria. I'm calling in that favor you owe me." Chavez said getting out her spare key to Elisa's car and almost jumping into the driver's side while a few of the cops that had overheard the phone call were trying to stop her from doing something rash. Keyword there being trying. Chavez clicked the seat belt and hit the speaker button on the phone so that she could talk and drive at the same time.

"Ah Maria. What can I do for you?" David Xanatos asked from on the other end of the line with his own phone on speaker so that his wife, Fox, and his assistant, Owen, could hear her.

"How fast do you think you can get me to Paris? I just found out that my eldest godchild is there and being molested by someone that's tried to kill her, multiple times." Chavez asked hitting the gas and weaving through traffic as if it wasn't anything more than an obstacle course.

"Hm. I can have you there in about an hour via my helicopter. I do believe this is the first time I've heard you mention having a godchild before though." Xanatos said his eyebrow raised in curiosity while Fox and Owen looked curious as well.

"I have three of them actually and I do believe that you know two of them. Do the names Elisa and Derek Maza ring a bell?" Chavez asked smirking slightly at the sound of someone falling out of their chair in surprise came across the phone line as well as the sound of snickering that came from Fox.

"Elisa's being molested by someone who tried to kill her? That's her luck alright. Do you know who it is?" Fox, who was secretly friends with Elisa and has been ever since their middle school years, asked snickering at Owen who had fallen out of his chair in surprise.

"She called the molester by two different names. One of them was Destine the other was Demona." Chavez said causing dead silence for all of ten seconds before Fox began to howl in laughter while Owen and Xanatos were trying to pick up their fallen jaws.

"She was molested by Demona? This is priceless. I've gotta go tease her about this. I'll fly you to Paris myself, Ms. Chavez, as long as I get to come with." Fox said in between her snickers and causing Xanatos and Owen to begin to snap out of their stupors.

"That's fine with me Mrs. Xanatos." Chavez said as she swerved into a parking spot just outside the doors to Xanatos Enterprise.

"When will you be here, Maria?" David asked shaking his head rapidly to get rid of the cobwebs in it.

"I'm out front right now." Chavez said smirking as she got out of her goddaughters car and locked the doors behind her. In less than twenty minutes Chavez, Fox, and David were on their way to Paris via helicopter as fast as Fox could take them.


	3. Backflips, Eights, she did WHAT!

**Gargoyles AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"I'm out front right now." Chavez said smirking as she got out of her goddaughters car and locked the doors behind her. In less than twenty minutes Chavez, Fox, and David were on their way to Paris via helicopter as fast as Fox could take them.

Eliza was just getting back to the skiff when her friends awoke, all three of them immediately seeing that something was bothering Eliza.

"What's wrong Eliza?" Angela asked worriedly while Eliza merely sighed, mentally chanting several different curse words as she wondered how this would play out.

"I think I know why we were sent here. I met Demona and Macbeth on the streets earlier. Demona confronted me when I was on the phone too so we'll have company soon." Eliza said wincing slightly at the look on Goliaths face. She was right, he was starting to get protective and possessive.

"Did she hurt you?" Goliath growled like a wolf, a very big and very angry wolf.

"No but my godmother is likely to go into a murderous rage the next time Demona shows her face." Elisa said causing Angela and Goliath to look at her curiously and worriedly.

"Why?" Angela asked curiously as she looked at Elisa with her head tilted to the side in innocent confusion.

"I was talking with my godmother, who's a detective as well, when she walked up to me and did something unexpected on a dare from Macbeth." Elisa said wincing again when she remembered how protective her godmother could get when she wanted to.

"What did she do?" Goliath growled ferally, if Demona had hurt his human friend again she would pay with blood.

"Shekissedme." Elisa said quickly and hopefully wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Um? Could you say it again, only a little slower this time?" Angela asked not understanding a word of what Elisa had said. Elisa took a deep breath and got ready to repeat herself when they were distracted by a shout from above them.

"Elisa? Where're are you at?" Fox could be heard calling for her friend on the bridge above them, causing Goliath to growl slightly.

"Behind the at Fox!" Elisa called back, grateful for the distraction at the moment although she knew Goliath would ask her what Demona had done later.

"Sounds like she's right below us." The voice of David Xanatos commented idly, earning a snort from his wife.

"No duh David." That was a voice that Goliath didn't recognize, that must be Elisa's godmother.

"Coming down Elisa! Watch out below." The unknown, to the gargoyles at least, voice called down before someone back flipped off of the bridge, grabbing the railing and flipping so that she landed on her feet on the walkway.

"I give that an eight Aunty 'Ria." Elisa commented idly while Fox and David merely walked down the steps calmly, Fox giving Chavez a small applaud for the flips.

"So 'Lisa. What's this I hear about a woman out to kill you, giving you a big ol' kiss in the middle of a Paris street in broad daylight?" Fox asked grinning, well, foxily at her friend whose cheeks heated up at the reminder of that.

"So where can I find this 'Demona' woman and give her a little 'lesson' on why she needs to stay away from my goddaughter?" Chavez asked, glancing at the gargoyles before shrugging and completely dismissing them, as she turned to Elisa with her eyes completely golden.

"Demona did WHAT?!" Goliath roared, his brain finally processing that Demona his ex-mate had kissed the woman he was considering taking as his new mate.

"You just caught on? I realized that about two minutes ago." Angela commented idly with an amused smile on her face.


End file.
